


Sleeping with the Enemy

by tink8991



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, No Condom, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, affair, creepy ass director, don't do that irl guys, mentions of divorce, sex in a movie set trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tink8991/pseuds/tink8991
Summary: Mads Mikkelsen is back on set, post divorce. The rumor mill, spurred by TMZ, is quick to set its focus on his co-star, Claire Ryan as the reason behind the divorce. Is it true or are they grasping at straws due to their excellent chemistry?





	Sleeping with the Enemy

“You know, I can’t believe Mads is back on set so soon after the divorce. You would think he would need to take a break after that fiasco.”

“Yeah, I heard all about it on TMZ the other day. They say she demanded a divorce after it came out that he was having an affair.”

“Woah, I heard nothing about that! Did they say who he was having an affair with?”

“Well they weren’t completely sure, but they were thinking it was Claire Ryan.”

“No way! Oh my god!”

I rolled my eyes at the gossiping grippes as they tried to whisper and keep quiet. I could feel their eyes on me now and I bit back the urge to turn and snap at them. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. I kept my eyes on my lines as I sat in my chair waiting for the set to be ready. I resisted the sudden want to look up at Mads sitting a ways away from me. 

The director called for the scene to start and I placed my phone and script on my seat before I walked onto the scene. I let myself fall into Laura and I could see Mads slipping into Ben. Ten takes later and the scene was done. As I slipped out of character, I heard the lunch call. Walking over to my chair to grab my phone and script, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey Claire, honey, can I talk to you?” The director, creepy fuck that he was, smiled at me and beckoned me to the side of the room. I reluctantly followed, casting my gaze around for anyone to help me out of what I was sure was going to turn into a confrontation. “Now, honey, it has come to my attention that you may be causing some problems with coworkers and their home loves.”

‘What the fuck did he just say to me? He cannot be serious’ 

“And we wouldn't want that to affect your reputation now would we? If you come by my office tonight, we can discuss,” He fucking licked his lips. Ew. “Ways that we can keep this off of your, let's say record.”

“No, thanks. I think I’m good,” I gave my fakest, bitchiest smile before I ripped my shoulder out from under his slimy hand. I fought the urge to run to a shower and scrub my skin off. As I walked away, I could see Mads watching us intently, glaring at the director with a ferocity I’ve never seen in him before. Trying not to be too fast, I make my way to the lunch area without looking back at the douchecanoe. If anyone else had spoken to me like that I would have decked them but he was the director, and a well respected one at that, and so I couldn’t just attack him. I would not antagonize him but I also would not give him what he wanted. I grabbed my salad and made my way to the makeup trailer. My makeup would need to be touched up before the next shoot and we were shooting a whole other scene next. Might as well eat my salad there. 

The entire way to the makeup trailer I could hear whispers that included my name as well as Mads’. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and caught the gaze of Clive Standen, the actor playing Martin, and it was obvious he had heard them as well. 

“Ignore them, babe, they don’t know what they’re talking about,” Clive winked at me and I gave a low chuckle.

“And you do?” I teased him.

“No, but I know it’s none of my business and I actually have a life unlike them,” Clive rolled his eyes. I laughed and continued walking to the makeup trailer. I made it there and had a brief struggle with balancing my food and drink and actually opening the door up, without falling on my ass. 

“Hey guys, whats up?” I announce my presence with a slam of the makeup trailer door behind me. All the artists look up at me and nod before I make my way over to Mykah. I sit in the chair and start in on the salad as she starts in on my hair. It only takes me five minutes before I notice something is up. Mykah never misses the chance to gossip with me about her life during lunch time. She hasn’t even spoken a word since I sat in the chair.

“Hey Mykah, buddy, how’s life?” Maybe she was just having a rough day or something. Maybe she just needed to vent.

“Oh, you know same old same old,” She smiled in the mirror but didn’t meet my eyes. Oh, something is definitely up. I place my salad down and focus all of my attention on her.

“Mykah, what’s wrong?” Leaving no room for argument in my voice, I raise my eyebrows at her in the mirror. I can see her internal struggle written all over her face. She gives a weighty sigh before leaning down to my ear. I can feel her breath fan against my hair and face before she speaks.

“Is it true?” She tried to whisper quietly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I realized what all of this is about.

“Is what true?” I played dumb in the hopes of pushing that conversation off. I was so tired of all this bullshit passing around this movie set. 

“You know. What they’re saying about you and Mikkelsen? Are you the reason he and his wife got a divorce?” She looked anxious about the answer and was starting to get a real shifty look in her eyes. I sighed, done with this weary feeling that was settling over me.

“The reasons behind Mads and his wife’s divorce are between Mads and his wife. And I am sure he does not appreciate all this gossip right after the event,” I stretched my mouth in an expression that resembled as smile but could also be mistaken as a snarl. I was beyond annoyed. Her cheeks flushed bright red and I could see her hunch her shoulders into herself as she realized I was right. Mads’ divorce is none of their business and they need to learn to leave it alone.

One salad and awkward makeup session later, I was back on set. My lines were memorized and I was ready to get the last scene done. Mads stepped back on set five minutes before the scene was ready to go. This scene took only four takes and we were quickly told we were done for the day. As I gathered my things and started to head back to my trailer, I noticed all the eyes that were trained on both me and Mads. I set my face to stone before I grabbed my phone and headed towards my trailer. I stopped and talked to a few of the set workers that were obviously not paying attention to the gossip before I made it back. Stepping into my trailer, I quickly started to shuck the clothes off from the scenes today. I would return them to the costume department in the morning. Midway through pulling my pants off, I heard the trailer door open. Good. I left it unlocked for a reason. 

Shoving my pants off the rest of the way, I leaned into the hands that ghosted their way across my ribcage and spread on the undersides of my breasts. I leant back into the hard chest and felt his lips start their familiar dance across the nape of my neck before settling under my ear, where he took a moment to tease the skin there with his teeth.

“It seems the entire world knows about us now,” I rolled my neck sideways to give him more access to some of his favorite spots, and was rewarded with a nip and suck at my pulse point. 

“They suspect, but do not know,” He spoke into my skin as his hands started to skirt down my waist, to the very edge of my underwear. His fingertips dipped beneath the edge and I bucked back into him just a little. “They have not had sufficient proof yet that you are my lover.”

“And what exactly do you want to do about that,” I gasped and tried to keep my breathiness to a minimum when he gripped my hips and pulled my lower half sharply into his. 

“I want to give them proof, by having you in this trailer and screaming my name until there is no longer any doubt. Until everyone’s questions are satisfied and they know better than to bother us about it,” He tweaked my nipples through my lace bra and ground his erection into me. “Until the entire world knows you’re mine.”

At that, he was finished talking and quickly pulled my panties down and I stepped out of them as he unclipped my bra in one swift movement and sucked notions of love into my neck. I quickly turned in his arms and began the seemingly endless process of removing his clothes as he continued his assault on my neck. I had to push him back to pull the t-shirt over his head but he quickly dove back in. Pants and underwear pushed off, he captured my mouth in a miss and quickly conquered everything that I am. One hand rose to cup a breast while the other sank to my hip and made its way between my legs. I moaned into the kiss as his fingers slid through my folds and toyed with my clit briefly before sliding one finger home. 

I started to rock into his hand as he brushed his thumb relentlessly over my clit while keeping a steady rhythm with his finger and before long we was adding another. Soon the only thing keeping me up was the arm that had been playing at my breasts and had now moved to brace my back. I sank into him as three of his long, dexterous fingers moved languidly within me. His erection pressed against my thigh every time I rocked into his hand and before long I was crying out his name as I clenched around his finger. Those fingers were swiftly pulled out of my heat and I groaned from the loss. I did not have long to feel it though as I was swiftly turned around and pressed into the couch. He pushed into me slowly but surely and I could feel he had not bothered with a condom. Normally, I would complain, but now I could not bring myself to care. All I could think about was how good he felt inside of me, how he stretched me and made me see stars. He had not even begun moving yet. Once he was fully seated within me, he leant forward until his body pressed into my back.

“Oh, Claire,” Mads nosed at my jaw as one arm came around my hips and the other braced itself beside me. 

“Mads…” I gave a broken moan as he pulled out and then swiftly pushed back in. Hard. So that’s how it was going to be. I pushed against his hips as he began a steady, yet punishing pace. He set soft kisses on my spine that contradicted the way he was roughly pounding into me. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure was overwhelming and soon I was rocketing through my second orgasm of the night. He groaned as I spasmed around him and his hand came up to pull at my hair. He let out a low growl into my neck as he kept my head pulled back for him. I was boneless but I could feel a third orgasm approaching like a freight train. My cries had grown louder as he continued and I couldn’t stop myself from crying out to him. 

“Mads, Mads! Please! Come on,” I let out a sob and he lifted his face from my neck to press into mine.

“Please what, Claire,” He was struggling to keep what composure he had left and I could tell he was close.

“Come with me, please, come with me,” I was gripping onto the arm wrapped around my hips with all that I had as his hips pistoned into mine forcefully. I would probably be bruised but it would be worth it. 

“Inside?” He questioned and I nodded yes before his hand left my hair to grip my throat. He kept my head pulled back but didn’t cut off my airflow at all. He wanted to hear my cries. He wanted everyone to hear them. Thrusts growing erratic, I could feel his groan rumble through his chest as he started to come within me. The feeling of him throbbing inside of me and the heat of his come threw me over the edge and I screamed as he continued to fuck me through both of our orgasms. When he eventually stopped thrusting, he moved us slowly onto the couch to rest. He stayed within me for awhile and when he finally softened, he pulled out. I could feel the sticky mess between my legs but did not have the energy to do something about it. Mads pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head as he stroked up and down my arm with his fingertips.

“And what about now?” I asked once I caught my breath enough to speak. He hummed in question.

“What do you mean?” He seems to still be catching his breath as well.

“Is that enough proof for you?” I managed to get a slightly teasing quality into my voice, though it wasn’t much. He had wrecked me too much for anything more.

“Oh, I’m sure the whole world knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and she liked it a lot. With her encouragement, I figured why not post it here. It's very different to what I usually write. Sorry for the horrid summary. Too this day, I haven't figured out how to write a good one.


End file.
